Rain and Shadows: Just One More Chance
by Eve Sparda
Summary: A Auron ya no le queda nada: sus amigos han muerto injustamente, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido en vano y además su vida toca a su fin. Pero todavía tiene una última misión que realizar...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo #1**

Hacía frío en la montaña, como cada día, cada mes y cada año en aquel desapacible lugar. El Gagazet se erigía majestuoso y terrible a ojos de Rin. La roca gris de la montaña se elevaba hacia el cielo cubierto perennemente de nubes que barruntaban lluvia. A Rin no le gustaba ese lugar, tan árido y frío, pues estaba acostumbrado a climas más cálidos donde su claros ojos y su piel tostada no sufrían las inclemencias del tiempo. Bebió un sorbo del reconfortante caldo que la empleada del Descanso del Viajero le había preparado. Los negocios eran los negocios, por lo tanto tenía que vigilar que sus establecimientos estuvieran siempre en óptimas condiciones. Aún así, detestaba aquel lugar. Oyó un trueno a lo lejos y notó como las nubes descargaban su furia sobre ellos, oscureciendo el cielo. Rin soltó una maldición: también detestaba la lluvia. Se dispuso a meterse en la tienda, soñando con las cálidas arenas de Bikanel, cuando vio a dos figuras bajar del Gagazet. Rin ahogó una exclamación: en los años que llevaba visitando aquella zona, no había visto a ningún viajero que no fuera Ronso bajar de la montaña sagrada con un tiempo así. Cuando los viajeros estuvieron más cerca Rin identificó a uno de ellos como un Ronso joven y al otro como un humano que presentaba heridas muy graves. Se despojó de la capa que llevaba encima y corrió hacia ellos para cubrir el cuerpo del herido, que temblaba de frío.

- ¡Rápido, entrad en la tienda!

Los tres hombres entraron precipitadamente asustando a la albhed que atendía el mostrador.

- ¿Qué ocurre, jefe? – preguntó la mujer en el dialecto albhed.

- Nada. Prepara una habitación, vendas y agua caliente. - Rin meditó – _Maldita sea, podrías poner un cubo fuera y recogerla._

Mientras la mujer se apresuraba a realizar su cometido, Rin se dirigió a los viajantes:

- Decidme cómo os llamáis y qué ha pasado... y creedme, espero no tener que avisar al Clero de esto.

El herido trató de responder pero le falló la voz y sólo consiguió expulsar una nube de vapor. El joven Ronso habló con voz profunda:

- Joven Ronso ser Kimahri. Joven humano pedirme favor para estar en paz con su alma. Tener que marchar. - El Ronso habló al herido – Dejarte en buenas manos. - Dicho esto salió la tienda sin mediar palabra.

Rin centró toda su atención en el herido. Le dio sendos cachetes en las mejillas para espabilarle y volvió a preguntar por su nombre:

- Soy... soy Auron... - el esfuerzo de pronunciar estas palabras le provocó toses y convulsiones. Rin le frotó el cuerpo con la capa para reactivarle el flujo sanguíneo.

- ¡Demonios, Marjorie! ¡Date prisa y trae las cosas! No te preocupes Auron, pronto mirarás atrás y te reirás de todo esto. ¡¡Marjorie!!

- Ya está todo listo, señor Rin – La mujer apareció en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones con gesto compungido. No le gustaba como pintaba la situación.

- De acuerdo, cógele de los pies... así... vamos a llevarle a la habitación, ten cuidado de no soltarle. Sí déjale allí, ya me ocupo yo de todo. Vete al mostrador a ver si viene alguien, ya te llamaré si te necesito.

Rin retiró las ropas de Auron para comprobar el estado de las heridas. La cosa no tenía buena pinta y Rin lo sabía, pero si se daba prisa todavía tenía una oportunidad. El ojo del joven estaba perdido pero las heridas del torso y los brazos tenían solución, o al menos eso creía.

- Manos a la obra – Rin comenzó a curar al herido – _Vamos, chico, resiste, ¡resiste!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo #2**

Auron volvió en si, sorprendido de estar todavía vivo y consciente.

_- Aunque por muy poco, ya no queda mucho para... _

Auron expulsó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a levantarse, pues no recordaba mucho sobre cómo había llegado allí ni quién le había atendido.

_- Dichosa cabeza, ¡cómo me duele!, todo me da vueltas... _

Antes de conseguir incorporarse completamente, los brazos le fallaron y cayó hacia atrás con estruendo. Sintió la acuciante necesidad de llorar.

_- ¡No! ¿Que dirían ellos si te pusieras a llorar de pronto? Tú eres el que ha salido mejor parado, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte._

Se recostó en la almohada y sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban del ojo sano. No luchó contra ellas y se dejó llevar, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Tenía que ser fuerte, pues todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, tenía que cumplir sus promesas, si no, todo habría sido en balde.

_- ¿Qué habrá sido de aquel Ronso? ¿Habrá salido ya a buscar a Yuna? Tiene que darse prisa..._

Rin entró en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida y una sonrisa afable, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Auron.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Auron? Te has despertado antes de lo que imaginaba. - Rin dejó las cosas en la mesilla cercana y se sentó al lado de Auron, en la cama. - Eres un muchacho fuerte, por eso llevas esa espada tan...

- Por favor, señor, dígame cuánto tiempo llevo aquí – Auron se había incorporado a duras penas y miraba a Rin con ojos suplicantes.

- Bueno, cuando llegaste estabas muy mal, así que era normal que te tomaras tu tiempo para descansar...

- Por favor, ¿cuánto?

- Cinco días con sus mañanas y sus noches. Hoy es la mañana del sexto día y todavía está lloviendo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Odio este lugar.

- ¿Y el Ronso que me acompañaba?

- Se marchó el mismo día en que te trajo. Decía que tenía algo que hacer que tú le habías pedido. - Auron se recostó otra vez, aliviado. - Auron, ¿puedo preguntarte cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas? No quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero no eran heridas normales causadas por una espada o un Fang acorralado, eran... diferentes.

- Si se lo contara no me creería.

- Puedo intentarlo.

- Es mejor que no. - Auron se llevó la mano al ojo herido y Rin se resignó y renunció a obtener una respuesta. Tras un silencio incómodo, Auron volvió a preguntar - ¿Cómo se llama? Me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que me ha salvado.

- Me llamo Rin y soy el dueño de este establecimiento.

- Rin... - Auron sonrió. - Muchas gracias por todo, Rin. Nunca sabré como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí.

- No te preocupes por eso, muchacho. Me sentiré suficientemente recompensado cuando te vea brincar y trotar por el camino que baja a la Llanura de la Calma... cuando amaine, claro. - Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. - Ahí te dejo algo de comida para que recuperes fuerzas. Come y duerme lo que quieras, estás en tu casa. - Rin sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- En casa... - Auron se adormeció. Había engañado a ese hombre sobre su estado, pues se encontraba peor de lo que creía. No tenía fuerzas ni apetito para comer. Pero todavía tenía que cumplir otra promesa, tenía otra misión que llevar a cabo antes de decir adiós.

- _Y la más difícil de llevar a cabo, ¿lo sabías, Jecht, viejo amigo?_

Auron sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero no podía resignarse, tenía que seguir. Había una forma de continuar, era poco ortodoxa y agradable, pero era la única manera. Y si salía bien, ya se preocuparía después de las consecuencias. Cerró con fuerza el único ojo sano y dejó que su energía se escapara por los poros de la piel. A los pocos segundos ya no sentía dolor ni pesar, ya no quedaba nada.

- _Una última oportunidad, por favor, sólo una más._

El cuerpo de Auron se desvaneció y la habitación quedó llena de lucilos, flotando libres y triunfantes por haber escapado a la muerte. Fuera, la lluvia caía con violencia para avisar al mundo del pecado cometido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo #3**

Rin volvía a estar a la entrada de la tienda con un caldo caliente. Había parado de llover hacía unas horas y el cielo estaba despejado, pero Rin no se fiaba, así que había decidido posponer su viaje hasta mañana. No entendía como el muchacho había decidido marcharse con aquel temporal. Se había esfumado como un fantasma en mitad de la noche, con una tormenta asesina como único testigo. Incluso se había detenido a dejar algo de dinero en el mostrador y una nota de despedida.

- Esta juventud... - Rin se sintió viejo y cansado. Cuando tenía la edad de Auron, él también hubiera podido salir de viaje con un temporal así, pero ya no se sentía con fuerzas. - La culpa es tuya, ¿sabes? - El Gagazet se elevaba entre las nubes indiferente a los insultos de Rin.

Un niño subió corriendo por el camino que comunicaba la Llanura y el Gagazet. Ahora que la lluvia había parado, los viajantes subían y bajaban del Gagazet sin miedo a quedar atrapados en sus eternas nieves. El niño llegó hasta donde estaba Rin y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento:

- Sinh, … está.... por fin.

- ¿Qué? Muchacho, recupera el aliento y luego habla, que no te entiendo nada.

- ¡Sinh ha muerto! ¡Somos libres! - el niño daba saltitos mientras hablaba con Rin – ¡El invocador Braska lo ha derrotado!

- ¿De verdad? ¿No me engañas? - a Rin se le cayó el caldo al suelo de la impresión – ¿y hace cuánto? ¡Como me estés gastando una broma te zurraré con la sandalia!

- ¡No, es verdad! - el niño miró receloso la sandalia de Rin – Fue hace tres semanas, justo en la temporada de lluvias del Gagazet, por eso no se lo he podido decir antes.

- Debo ser el último hombre de Spira que se entera de esto – _¡Malditas lluvias del demonio!_ - ¿Y quiénes han sido los valientes que acompañaban a Lord Braska en su viaje?

- Pues uno era extranjero y se llamaba.. mmmm... Jecht y el otro era un monje guerrero que se llamaba.... ehhh... mmmm... ¡Auron!

- ¿Auron, dices? - Rin miró meditabundo al chico hasta que consiguió que se sintiera incómodo y volviera a mirar la sandalia temeroso. - Muy bien, gracias por la información. Vete antes de que se ponga a llover otra vez.

Rin miró al Gagazet lanzando una pregunta silenciosa. Ahora muchas piezas del puzzle encajaban pero todavía faltaba una para completar el acertijo. Una pieza que sólo el Gagazet y su cumbre nublada conocían. Y los secretos del Gagazet en el Gagazet debían quedarse. Si había suerte, algún día volvería a ver al joven Auron y podría preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido con más calma. Rin suspiró y vio a Marjorie acercarse corriendo para comentar las buenas nuevas. Rin la sonrió. Quizá había llegado el momento de alejarse del Monte Sagrado y marchar a un lugar más cálido y acogedor. Un lugar donde la sombra del Gagazet no pudiera alcanzarlo.


End file.
